ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey! Say! JUMP
Hey! Say! JUMP is a j-pop group under Johnny & Associates, made up of ten members. Hey! Say! JUMP is considered an expansion of the original Hey! Say! 7. The name Hey! Say! refers to the fact that all the members were born in the Heisei period and JUMP is an acronym for Johnny's Ultra Music Power. Hey! Say! JUMP consists of two subgroups: Hey! Say! BEST and Hey! Say! 7. Hey! Say! BEST and Kota Yabu Middle:Daiki Arioka Bottom: Hikaru Yaotome and Kei Inoo]] Hey! Say! BEST ('B'oys 'E'xcellent 'S'election 'T'eam) is the older subgroup of Hey! Say! JUMP, consisting of 5 members: * Kota Yabu / 薮宏太 - January 31, 1990 * Yuya Takaki / 高木雄也 - March 26, 1990 * Kei Inoo / 伊野尾慧 - June 22, 1990 * Hikaru Yaotome / 八乙女光 - December 2, 1990 * Daiki Arioka / 有岡大貴 - April 15, 1991 Hey! Say! 7 and Ryutaro Morimoto Bottom:Keito Okamoto,Yuto Nakajima and Ryosuke Yamada]] Hey! Say! 7 is the younger subgroup Hey! Say! JUMP, consisting of 5 members. This Hey! Say! 7 should not be confused with former Hey! Say! 7 (Temporary Group), which produced the single Hey! Say!. * Keito Okamoto / 岡本圭人 - April 1, 1993 * Ryosuke Yamada / 山田涼介 - May 9, 1993 * Yuto Nakajima / 中島裕翔 - August 10, 1993 * Yuuri Chinen / 知念侑李 - November 30, 1993 * Ryutaro Morimoto / 森本龍太郎 - April 6, 1995 Discography #Ultra Music Power #Dreams Come True #Your Seed #Mayonaka no Shadow Boy #Hitomi no Screen Appearances Television As Hey! Say! 7 (Temporary Group) (3 April 2007 - 23 September 2007) * Shōnen Club * Ya-Ya-yah * Music Station As Hey! Say! JUMP (24 September 2007 - Present) * Shōnen Club * HEY!HEY!HEY! (24 September 2007, 12 November 2007) * Music Station (26 October 2007, 16 May 2008, 11 July 2008, 18 July 2008, 25 July 2008) * Heisei Families (14 October 2007 - April 2008) - Ryosuke Yamada, Ryutaro Morimoto and Yuto Nakajima * 100shiki (百識王) hey! say! best * Hi! Hey! Say! (3 November 2007 - Ongoing) - Kota Yabu, Hikaru Yaotome * Show wa Hey! Say! (8 April 2008 - March 2009) - Ryosuke Yamada, Ryutaro Morimoto and Yuto Nakajima * Hyakushiki - Keito Okamoto * School Kakumei! (April 2009 - ) - Ryosuke Yamada, Hikaru Yaotome, Yuuri Chinen Concert As Hey! Say! 7 (Temporary Group) (3 April 2007 - 23 September 2007) * TOUR2007　cartoon KAT-TUN II You (3 April 2007 - 17 June 2007) * ARASHI AROUND ASIA＋　in　Dome (29 April 2007 - 30 April 2007) * Johnny's Kansai Jr's First Concert (6 May 2007) * Kanjani8 TOUR 2007 (3 May 2007 - 25 September 2007) * Johnny's Jr's Big Adventure (15 August 2007 - 24 August 2007) * Johnny's Jr's Hey Say '07 in Yokohama Arena (23 September 2007 - 24 September 2007) As Hey! Say! JUMP * Johnny's Jr's Hey Say '07 in Yokohama Arena (24 September 2007) * FNS Music Festival 2007 (5 December 2007) * Music Station Super Live 2007 (21 December 2007) * Hey! Say! JUMP Debut Concert in Tokyo Dome (22 December 2007) * Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2008 (4-6 April 2008 & 4-6 May 2008) * Johnny's Theater "SUMMARY" 2008 『Ｈｅｙ! Ｓａｙ! ＪＵＭＰ コンサート 08～09』 2008 12/20（土）～2009 1/5(日） * 12/20（土） 16:00 大阪城ホール (Osaka Hall) * 12/21（日） 12:00 16:00 大阪城ホール (Osaka Hall) * 12/27（土） 16:00 ガイシスポーツプラザガイシホール * 12/28（日） 12:00 ガイシスポーツプラザガイシホール * 1/3（土） 16:00 横浜アリーナ ( Yokohama Arena) * 1/4（日） 12:00 16:00 横浜アリーナ( Yokohama Arena) * 1/5（月） 12:00 16:00 横浜アリーナ ( Yokohama Arena) "Hey! Say! Jump Spring Concert 2009" Schedule of HS7 con: * March 21 (12:00, 16:00) Yokohama * March 22 (12:00, 16:00) Yokohama * March 24 (13:00, 17:00) Nagoya * March 25 (13:00) Nagoya Schedule of HSJ con: * March 31 (17:30) Fukuoka * April 3 (17:00) Osaka * April 4 (12:00, 16:00) Osaka * April 5 (12:00) Osaka * April 19 (16:00) Hiroshima * April 26 (17:00) Hokkaido Radio As Hey! Say! 7 * Hey! Say! 7 Ultra Power (29 September 2008 - )